creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Me 2
Full credits for Despicable Me 2. Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents A Chris Meledandri Production Despicable Me 2 Closing Directed by Chris Renaud Pierre Coffin Produced by Chris Meledandri Janet Healy Written by Cinco Paul & Ken Daurio Edited by Gregory Perler, A.C.E. Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Eric Guillon Character Designers Carter Goodrich Eric Guillon Original Songs and Themes by Pharrell Williams Score by Heitor Pereira Computer Graphics Supervisor Bruno Chauffard Computer Graphics Co-Supervisor Boris Jacq Associate Producer Robert Taylor Production Supervisor Jean Luc Florinda Animation Directors Pierre Leduc Bruno Dequier Animation Supervisor Laurent De La Chapelle Supervising Animators Pierre Avon Nicolas Bauduin François-Xavier Bologna Jean Hemez Julien Scoret Emmanuel Vergne Supervising Crowd Animator Elisabeth Patte Character Supervisors Script & Recording Supervisor Brett Hoffman Story Supervisor Dave Rosenbaum Set Supervisors Rough Layout Supervisor Régis Schuller Final Layout Supervisor Valérie Gabriel Effects Supervisor Milo Riccarand Lighting Supervisor Nicolas Brack Compositing Supervisors Céline Allégre Marion Roger Laetitia Yung Stereo Supervisor John Ra Benson Stereo Compositing Supervisor Benoit Philippon Pipeline Supervisor Pierrick Brault-Vandame Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics Provided by Illumination Mac Guff Illumination Mac Guff Senior Executive Jacques Bled Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors David Pellé Quentin Ricci RAPARTO Additional Voices Story Artists Ian Abando David Lux Didier Ah-Koon Fabrice Joubert Eric Favela Steve Moore Mike Kim Matt Nealon Christhope Lourdelet Mark O'Hare Habib Louati Willem Plijnaar Additional Story Artists Eric Delbecq John Holmquist David Feiss Cameron Hood Martin Fuller Glenn McCoy Adam Van Wyk Set Designers Loïc Rastout Olivier Adam Paul Mager Christophe Charriton Colorists Colin Stimpson Sergio Casas Clément Griselain Grégory Georges Julien Badoil Layout Artists Damien Bapst Frédéric Peci-Evesque Maxime Devanlay Julien Hassenforder Romain Durr Maxime Labate Pauline Motard Character Animators Steve Alves Benoit Guillaumot Hichem Arfaqui Basile Heiderscheid Salem Arfaqui Guillaume Hérent Benoit Bargeton Silke Jäger Arnaud Berthier Sebastien Kunert Cécile Brossette Vincent Le Ster Daniel Callaby Vincent Lemaire Antoine Collet Alexandre Li Xiaoguang Simon Cuisinier Adrien Soyty Liv Luc Degardin Gaël Matchabelli Patrick Delage Mathieu Ménard Jonathan Del Val Gwénolé Oulc'Hen Christophe Delisle Yohan Pelladeaud Guillaume Dhont Yung Pham Axel Digoix Boris Plateau Pierre-François Duhamel Patrick Pujalte Damien Duprat Claude Ricros Vincent Ehrhart-Devay Alexandre Ronco Audrey Fobis Laurent Rossi Gabriel Gelade Ludovic Roz Nicolas Gibut Gaël Sabourin Jean-Charles Gonin Corentin Sacré Adeline Grange Ludovic Savonnière Damien Zeelen Crowd Animators Pierre Bottai Anaïs Mallégol Brice Chevillard Quentin Max Moïse Essame Eddy Okba Antoine Kinget Rémi Parisse Paul Lavau Clémentine Tronel Benjamin Tussiot Character Modeling Frédéric Alves-Cunha David Galante François Bordeau Mathieu Gautier Marc Antoine Cesari Laurent Guittard Katarina Djordjevic Kevin Herbrich David Fourrage Guillaume Rajaona Character Rigging Leads Nicolas Combecave David Liebard Eric Skjoald Mauhourat Mathieu Trintzius Character Rigging Hervé Arphi Jin Kabore Frédéric Bruna Aurélie Lagneau Nimoul Bun Eric Hao Nguy Claudine Desperoux Pierre-André Pérucaud Tony Phé Character Surfacing Anne Coulet Jérémie Droulers François Debonnet Ben Fournet Sarah Matuszak Fur & Hair Development Nathalie Bonnin Romain Grillon Emmanuelle De Amégaza Jimmy Laplaige Frédéric Mainil Character Effects Animators Richard Adenot Vincent Haumont Tamouze Arnaout Denis Hénon Jérémy Barrial Fabrice Lau-Tim-ling Yann Bertothy Gwendoline Lebnouj Matthieu Bijaqui Gaétan Louët Alice Bouchier Vincent Michelli Alexis Bourgoin Gabriel Nguyen Antoine Brémont Stéphane Pierrisnard Jim Coudroy Benjamin Quinet André Delphin Fabien Rixens Fred Din-Ebongue Thomas Robillard Benoit Drevet Kenny Rosset Sylvain Duroyon Haian Sun Guillaume Gay Grégory Tallec Didier Gros Frédéric Valz-Gris Jérémy Waulter Character FX Production Supervisor Allison Cussigh Set & Props Modeling Frank Clarenc Jérémy Mamo Thibault Collonges Ludovic Ramière Grégoire Foret Gilles Roman Hortense Goyard Angela Smaldone Elodie Hickson Cyril Thauvin Aurélien Hulot Nicolas Valade Set & Props Surfacing Nicolas Coppolani Pierre Lopes Hélène Galtier Titouan Perrot Vanessa Lamblet Delphine Potevin Maxime Leduc David Rauturier Quentin Vandenbongaard Effects Animators Djelloul Bekri Adrien Lourdelle François-Xavier Boussard Omar Meradi Eric Carme Mathieu Negrel Steven Dupuy Michael Parker Arnaud Godin Simon Pate Arash Habibi Romain Privat De Fortunié Jerome Héreng Geoffrey Reynaud Jean-François Héreng Sébastien Rossi Mathieu Jordan Nicolas Zborowska Lead Lighting Artists Lionel Cuendet Thierry Noblet Selim Draia Max Tourret Sophie Guillois Damien Viatte Lighting Artists Cédric Burkarth Benoit Fournol Jérôme Cordier John Hreich Yannick Lecoffre Elodie Labbe Victor Pajot Catie Lee Romain Silva Macedo Mickael Mandonnet Vincent Blanqué Jean-Pierrick Muggianu Démian Boude Olivier Prigent Christophe Brejon de Lavergnée Julien Rocchi Florent Cadel Loïc Salmon Thomas Dairain Arnaud Servouze Bertrand De Becque Arnaud Tisseyre Iphraïm Drouet Anthony Voisin Lead Compositing Artists Florian Bestel Laurianne Proud'Hon Lise Fischer Matthieu Rouxel Stéphanie Machuret Lynda Tranchier Compositing Artists Thomas Assié Loïc Lecygne Romain Blanchet Grégory Lenain Bastien Brenot Philippe Lucini Bertrand Breuze Claire Mandel Solène Collignon Rémi Martin Clément Darbois Vincent Martin Clément Delatre Thomas Mothe Fabien Félicité-Zulma Anne-Sophie Palermo Florian Girardot Maxime Poron Mickael Goussard Julien Roger Erwin Gresser Isabelle Roussel Tristan Hocquet Sébastien Klein Guillaume Staerk Marc Largier Julien Trouchet François Le Bastard François Turquety Erwann Le Faou Florian Velasco Jonathan Lecroart Kevin Willmering Pipeline Technical Directors Julien Depoortere Alexandra Hoff Henri Desous Juliette Tresal-Mauroz Matthieu Gouin Pascal Chandelier Supervising Technical Director Etienne Pêcheux Technical Directors Cédric Chapeleau Loic Huss Dorian Fevrier Flavio Perez Laurent Hubert Eric Placoly Olivier Schmitt Information Technology David Guedj Anthony Neel Sean Lee Michel Roy David Leroux Joe Stevano Mostafa Yacoubi Software Developers Frédéric Cros Benoit Lepage Mélissa Faucher Geoff Levner Julien Frantz Sébastien Masino Marc Girou Thomas Métais Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Baptiste Sansierra Thierry Lauthelier Alexandre Verlhac Interns Christoffer Andersen Guillaume Lemaire Floriane Deal Thomas Pierre Marianna Ferrante Stine Saethre Géraldine Gaston Hadrien Sirot Flavien Toullec Digital Intermediate by EFILM Special Thanks to Eric Garandeau Igor Primault Chihiro Kameyama Daniel Pool-Kolb Agnès Reault Soundtrack Album on Back Lot Music Fun Fun Fun Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records Jamming Written by Bob Marley Produced and Performed by Ali Dee Chiquita Banana (Theme Song) Written by Garth Montgomery, Leonard McKenzie, William Wirges Under license by Chiquita Vocals Performed by Pierre Coffin Don't Stop the Party Written by Armando Perez, Jorge Martinez Gomez, Jose Garcia, Thomas Rozdilsky, Frederick Hibbert Performed by Pitbull (feat. TJR) Pitbull appears courtesy of Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records/Mr. 305 Inc. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment TJR appears courtesy of Rising Music through Three Six Zero Group Ltd. Another Irish Drinking Song Written by Greg DiCostanzo, Paul Sabourin Vocals Performed by Pierre Coffin Love's Theme Written by Barry White Performed by Love Unlimited Orchestra Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Where Them Girls At Written by Tramar Dillard, Giorgio Tuinfort, Nicki Minaj, Sandy Vee, Oscar Salinas, Juan Salinas, Jared Cotter, Michael Caren, David Guetta Performed by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida David Guetta appears courtesy of What A Music Ltd./EMI Music France Under license from EMI Film & Television Music Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Cash Money Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Flo Rida appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Wiegenlied: Guten Abend, Gute Nacht Op. 49, No. 4 Written by Johannes Brahms Vocal Performed by Chris Renaud Super Girl Written by Samantha Marquart, Harold Brown, Jessica Payo Performed by Samantha Marq Courtesy of Riptide Music Inc. Echa Pa'lla (Manos pa'rriba) Written by Manuel Gonzalez, Gregor Van Offeren, Armando Perez, Tzvetin Todorov, Urales Vargas Performed by Pitbull feat. Papayo Courtesy of Mr. 305 Inc. Just a Cloud Away Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams Flor de huevo (Son locos) Written by David Kent Hidalgo Performed by Los Lobos Courtesy of Los Lobos Records Cielito Lindo Produced and Performed by Ali Dee Cielito Lindo from "Mariachi Medley: Cielito Lindo/La Negra" Written by Quirino Fidelino Mendoza Cortes Performed by Tito Puente and Eddie Palmieri Courtesy of Universal Music Latino Under license from Universal Music Enterprises I Swear Written by Gary Baker, Frank Myers Performed by Pierre Coffin Produced by Ali Dee In the Summertime Written by Ray Dorset Performed by Mungo Jerry Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Y.M.C.A. Written by Henri Belolo, Jacques Morali, Victor Willis Music Performed by The Village People Courtesy of Scorpio Music, S.A. Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Vocals Performed by Pierre Coffin Funiculi Funicula Written by Luigi Denza Performed by Andrew Driscoll Courtesy of Clifton Bishop Media LLC Y.M.C.A. Written by Henri Belolo, Jacques Morali, Victor Willis Music Performed by ProSound Karaoke Band Courtesy of Priddis Music/ProSound Performance Tracks Vocal Performed by Pierre Coffin Italian Tarantella Written by Traditional Performed by Andrew Driscoll Courtesy of Clifton Bishop Media LLC Scream Written by Pharrell Williams Performed by Cee-Lo Green Produced by Pharrell Williams Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Group Happy Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams Despicable Me Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records Presented in association with Dentsu and Fuji Television Network, Inc. Viva Las Vegas (End Movie) Performed by Eivis Presley This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. COPYRIGHT ©2013 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTIONS INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. COPYRIGHT ANIMATED FILMS AND MOVIES UNIVERSAL STUDIOS ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTIONS INC. LOGO ©2013 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTIONS INC IS THE AUTHOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Category:2013 films Category:Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:US films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Illumination Entertainment films Category:Lenguaje/English Category:Kids films Category:Films D Category:Films Category:Credits |}